What Hurts the Most
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: All she wanted was one more chance with him, and yet she would never get to tell him how she truly felt. Piper Leo, after their seperation. My first Charmed story. R&R Complete, One Shot


Title: What Hurts the Most

By: Midnightdreamr

A/n: This is my first Charmed story Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters of the show.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

_Piper looked down at her hands. The rain crashed on the roof of the Halliwell Home. Wyatt had just lay down and finally was able to rest... she hoped the rain wouldn't awaken him._

_She wiped her face and leaned back in the rocker, watching over her precious bundle of joy... their bundle of joy._

_Piper glanced at a picture on the wall. Leo sat smiling holding their just born baby son, Wyatt, in his arms. _

_Wyatt looked so much like his father, unfortunately Wyatt wouldn't be seeing much of his father._

_A tear streamed down her sullen face, and she just let it fall. She wasn't afraid of the tears, or the pain of them... The pain of being without him... _

_"Oh Leo." she murmered._

_Piper stood and walked out of the nursery. She swiped at the tears when she hear Paige and Phoebe coming up the stairs. _

_"Hey, you okay?" Phoebe asked._

_Piper nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_She smiled and watched her sisters ascend the steps. Piper stepped back into her room and lay down on the bed, fresh tears fell down her face as she clutched onto the picture of Leo._

_  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowin  
What could have been  
And not seeing that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

_Leo sat on his cloud looking over the crying Piper. He wished so badly to be down there to comfort her, but he couldn't. _

_Her tears cut at his heart like a sharp knife. It almost killed him, the pain was so unbearable. "Piper." he murmered under his breath. "I love you... so much."_

_Leo orbed into the nursery and stood at the door that was once his and Piper's room. He looked at the crying image of beauty on the bed. "Piper." he whispered under his breath painfully._

_A tear streamed down his face at her pain. "All I tried to do was love you Piper... and I'm still tryin."_

_Turning he walked back into the nursery to hide his pain and agony._

_  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

The sun peeked through her blinds and Piper wiped at her swollen eyes. She had been crying all night. She looked down at the picture of Leo she had been clutching so tightly. 

_Piper pulled the drawer open and placed it back below her junk before closing and locking it._

_"Your awake Wyatt."_

_Piper looked toward the nursery. That was a male's voice..._

_Leo._

_"Leo?" she called as she stood._

_Wyatt began crying and Piper ran into the nursery to see her son sitting in his crib, the last traces of orbing slowly disappearing. She grabbed her son and sank to her knees, gulping back tears... "I know baby... I know."_

_Two hours later found Piper still sitting on the floor, holding Wyatt near. She slowly stood and placed her sleeping child in the crib and walked into the room. Piper looked up toward the ceiling._

_"Leo... I'm so sorry. I should have never sent you away." she gulped back a sob. "I know you can hear me... I love you... and I'm sorry."_

_She waited for Leo to appear before her, embrace her in a hug and kiss and tell her things would be allright... but none of that happened..._

_Piper sank to the ground, sobs racking her body. He had left, she had sent him away. Why couldn't she go back in time and make him stay? Why?_

_A hand touched her shoulder and through her tears she saw the form of Leo. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. _

_Leo just held her tighter, tears streaming down his eyes. "I love you Piper... so much."_

_"I love you Leo." Piper looked up at him as she kissed him on the lips. "That's what I was trying to do."_

Piper woke up with a jolt at the sound of Wyatt's crying. The picture she had been holding fell to the ground, the glass breaking. She ran toward the crib just in time to see the faint signs of a disappearing orb... and her crying son sitting in his crib.

_The End_


End file.
